Harana or Serenade
by Afterthought and Ellipses
Summary: Songfic to Harana by Parokya ni Edgar


Harana

By Afterthought

A/N: Wow, that was a looong break. In the works of something with neutralconfusion still but we're too focused on school work and such to make fanfics, so that will have to wait a bit. Ellipses is…well…being Ellipses therefore barely helping me at all [although, you know I love you with all my heart 3] so once again…I am ALONE. This new one is based on the song Harana by Parokya ni Edgar, a Philippine Band. In English, it means Serenade and we all know how rarely people do that, right? Anyway, I thought it would be sweet for Harry to serenade Hermione. :" So…I'll put the English version of the lyrics because it really is a nice song.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all its characters. It would have ended a lot differently if I wrote it. =)) Also, I don't own the song Harana. Like I said, it's by Parokya ni Edgar. Belongs to them. Not me. I'm playing with them is all.

5 wizards slowly crept out of their dormitories, grabbed their guitars and met at the Quidditch pitch, 4 of them were grumbling and whining as to why they were even up at 2 in the morning. The last wizard, his palms sweating and his head swimming with thoughts, got his broom and flew up, signalling the others to follow him.

One of them flew next to him and asked "Why are we even doing this? No person in their right mind would do a serenade anymore. It's completely out of date."

The wizard glared at him.

He shrugged. "No need to glare at me, Harry. I'm just asking."

Harry sighed. "I know, Ron. It's just…I really want to do this, okay? I don't care if it's out of date. I'm doing this for her."

"That's really sweet and all, Harry but why do we have to do it at 2am?" Someone from behind asked.

Harry replied "Because this is the normal time for someone to do a serenade, George." ["It's Fred."]

"True, but since when did you do anything normal, Harry?" George asked and Malfoy chuckled beside him.

"Shut it. I wouldn't ask for your help, normally but since you're the only ones I know who can help me do this….I had to go to you three." Harry replied.

As they reached the window to the girls' dormitory, Harry drew in a much needed breath and said "Ready?"

The others replied "No."

"Great, that makes me feel loads better." Harry told them, deadpan.

He knocked on the window and quietly opened it. Then, he saw her, sleeping peacefully and looking as beautiful as always.

"Hermione." He whispered, knowing she was a light sleeper. "Hermione, wake up."

She groaned and sat up. Looking out her window, she said "What in the name of Merlin's pants are you doing here?"

"It's not just me, you know." Harry grinned.

"Who else could possibly be out my window at this hour?" she asked.

"Us." Draco, Ron, Fred and George answered.

"Well, what ARE you doing here? I do need to sleep you know. And so do you all."

"Would you please, PLEASE, be quiet for a few minutes? I've got something I'd like to say."

"Erm…okay? But be sure not to wake up my roommates."

The boys laughed. "Can't promise that, Hermione." Harry chuckled.

"What? Why no-"she was cut off as Harry, Fred and Draco started strumming their guitars while George and Ron were swaying to the rhythm of the music.

Then, as to be expected, Harry sang.

_Uso pa ba ang Harana? (Are serenades still in?)_

_Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka (You must be wondering…)._

_Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago na nagkandarapa sa pagkanta? (who is this guy, looking like a fool, singing?)_

_At nasisintunado sa kaba? (and even going out of pitch due to nerves)_

He was out of pitch, and he knew it. The rest of the boys knew it. Hermione knew it. Heck, even the girls (who woke up as soon as Harry started to sing) knew it but he didn't care. Couldn't care, even if he tried. He was too nervous to think about anything else but to sing to her.

Then, Ron drew up a bouquet of roses from thin air and handed it to Hermione. All her roommates ooh'd and ahh'd and squealed with delight.

_Merong pang dalang mga rosas (He even brought roses)_

_Suot na may maong na kupas (His jeans are old and tattered)_

_At naryan pa ang barkada (Even his friends are there)_

_Naka porma, naka barong (looking fashionable, wearing their tux)_

Harry grinned at his friends, whose shirt and pants transformed into their dressrobes.

_Sa awiting daig pang minus one at sing-along. (in a song that beats a minus one or a sing-along)_

Then, George started singing with Harry and Ron began to hum.

_Puno ang langit ng bitwin__ (the skies are full of stars)_

_At kay lamig pa ng hangin (and the breeze is cool)_

Thank Merlin that the skies and the breeze were cooperating. It was a perfect night.

_Sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw giliw (in you eyes, I __tend to go crazy, baby)_

_At sa awitin kong ito (and in this song of mine)_

_Sana'y maibigan mo (which I hope you like)_

_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko (I will pour my whole heart out to you)_

_Sa isang munting harana (in a sweet, sweet serenade)_

_Para sa'yo. (only for you)_

It didn't matter anymore if he looked like a fool. It didn't matter if he was embarassing himself in front of all the 5th year Gryffindor girls. All that mattered was her. That's what this serenade is for, isn't it? To tell her how much he loved her. How much he cared for her. He'll pour his heart out in one sweet serenade. Just for her. Only for her.

_Di ba parang isang sine? (Isn't it like a movie?) _

_Isang pilikulang romantiko (A romance film of some sort?)_

This whole shiz felt like a movie scene to them all. And they were all loving it in some weird, weird way.

_Di ba't ikaw ang bidang artista (aren't you the star?)_

_At ako ang yong leading man (and I am your leading man?)_

It was sort of like the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet for Hermione.

_Sa istoryang nagwawakas (in a story that ends)_

_Sa pag-ibig na wagas (with a love that lasts)_

He hoped that this movie would end with a happy ending too. He knew how he wanted it to end, that's for sure. He wanted Hermione to feel the same way he did and, as cheesy as it may sound, they'd live happily ever after they kill Voldemort.

_Puno ang langit ng bitwin (the skies are full of stars)_

_At kay lamig pa ng hangin (and the breeze is cool)_

_Sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw giliw (in you eyes, I tend to go crazy, baby)_

_At sa awitin kong ito (and in this song of mine)_

_Sana'y maibigan mo (which I hope you like)_

_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko (I will pour my whole heart out to you)_

_Sa isang munting harana (in a sweet, sweet serenade)_

_Para sa'yo. (only for you)_

He loved her. He really did. He'd gladly scream it to the heavens. He wanted her to know that. So he sang it for her. Told her that she owns his heart. Just her. Only her.

And, from the look in her eyes, it seemed, that she felt the same way too. It was just the two of them that mattered in the world right now. And she knew that the ending to this story would be a happy one, indeed.

-End-

A/N: Finished this thing in two days. :)) What an amazing feat. Haha. So, I made another one earlier today and I'll try to computerize it soon.


End file.
